secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eggy
Clarification I realized I should clarify from what I said in-world before. I was a WP admin; I am no longer. I retired my WP adminship a little while ago, just abondoned that account and re-registered with a new handle after returning from a wikibreak. This is also why I'll keep my accounts there totally broken off from my account on this wiki and on Second Life itself. I decided adminship was too much of a hassle there. However, I'd definitely be happy to help out here. Toni Bentham 02:19, 1 Mar 2006 (EST) MM I'm on the staff of the Metaverse Messenger now, so if we do a retooling of the wiki of any kind I'll definitely do a story. Also, when I do a search for a term that does not yet have an article, why isn't there a "create this article" link? Toni Bentham 15:07, 15 Mar 2006 (EST) I have no idea Toni, maybe we are using an outdated version of the wikimedia software. We do not have easy access to the backend, so for now this will stay the same. Eggy 06:53, 6 Apr 2006 (EDT) deletions Eggy, stop deleting valid articles like USD! How does USD not relate to SL?? option (and other UI words) is a redirect to user Interface because I hate having to type that out all the time. Are you INTENTIONALLY trying to make adding content to this wiki a pain in the ass? Can you not think modularly? Geez... -Eep 06:01, 10 Jun 2006 (EDT) Option is a dictionary word, USD is not an SL-specific term either. If it's something you can find on dictionary.com, then it doesnt belong here. If it's something you can find on wikipedia, then it doesnt belong here either. I don't know if you have asperger's or something but it's high time you realize the world isn't ruled by bland mechanical logic. Also, I would like to remind you again that we do not want this to be a dictionary. An encyclopedia isn't just a collection of trivia and quick facts. Either you create an interesting read that will keep people entertained for a few minutes, or we delete your pages on the grounds that they are too short. :Adding this here since you never bothered to reply to my IM: I REALLY don't understand your rationale, Eggy--or Oz's. How can you say "option" is a "dictionary word" when EVERY word is a dictionary word? It just doesn't make any sense. Why redirects bother you and Oz so much I just don't get. It's not about "bland mechanical logic" but, simply, efficient, concise referencing. By explaining the various parts SL's UI it helps someone understand how it all works and just what can be done with SL's UI. Oz told me he wants to document SL's interface. Well, defining and classifying its elements down to the component level is a part of that. Oh and the USD page explains how it relates to SL and what can be done with it in relation to SL. USD IS a specific SL term because it's explicitly referenced in the "Buy Currency" window, among other areas of the SL UI, website, forums, etc. -Eep 03:42, 13 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Eep, people know what a button is. They also know what an option is. We don't want things that are too specific, or too concise. We want articles that are more like LITERATURE than a dictionary. Complete sentences, multiple paragraphs. We don't want people to make placeholder pages, since anyone can do that. We want to collect the largest possible amount of data from each person. Guides, tutorials, histories, rather than a concise dictionary-style definition of things that don't need to be defined, or a mere collection of links. Let's make every article count. :::Eggy, can you not see the combined worth of data I've been adding? How many pages have I added? Hundreds--and most have content on them. The connectedness of the articles alone is worth it, I feel. Before I started linking everything, this wiki was a confusing mess and had barely any coherence between articles. You and Oz simply aren't giving me enough time to expand the stubs/placeholders. :::Yes, it may seem like "option" doesn't need to be explained, but it's the context of what an option is throughout SL in various different places in the UI that does need to be explained. Just like different prims can have different parameters, different options can do different things, have separate histories, need improving, etc. I created most of the UI links so I can add ideas/improvements to them. :::As I said before, I'm simply laying the framework for more content to be added later (and not just by me, of course). You claim that deleted pages will get a week for content to be added to them but, as I asked on SL History Wiki talk:Deletion log, how can I add more content to a deleted page that won't even come up as a valid page to add content to? :::-Eep 22:50, 13 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::We would prefer if you laid less frameworks and expanded more existing articles. Also, we do not want users to have to click around a lot and read definitions for technical terms so they can understand an article. Articles should be easy to read and entertaining. As the policies state, pages that are obviously not appropriate may be speedily deleted - such as dictionary terms and things that are best left for Wikipedia. Pages that are deemed "on-topic but too short" will be kept for some 7 days in hopes that people may come to expand them. I personally acknowledge the collected value of your contributions and I was pretty much the only person defending you until the last possible moment, but one man cannot fight a crowd and the wiki is supposedly democratic. In the future we would prefer if you adopted a different style of interwiki linkage, linking things directly without creating "hub" articles. Or just find some other way in which you can contribute. I'm always interested in project suggestions, put it on the Future Plans page.